How Does She Not Know?
by RRRviolinist
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias met in modern day? A fanfiction of Tris and Tobias meeting in high school!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so cut me some slack. Please review! Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

 **Tris's POV**

I stand in front of my oak dresser, gazing at my reflection in the mirror hanging above it. I see a pale sixteen-year-old with a long, skinny nose and wide blue eyes. I sigh. Can't I ever look pretty?

"Tris!" my best friend Christina shouts, knocking on my bedroom door. She bursts in without waiting for a reply.

"Oh, God," I mutter under my breath at the sight of her. She is carrying three bags of clothes in each hand and somehow balancing a large container of makeup between her arms.

"Trissy! I came to prettify you for the first day of school!" Christina squeals. She ushers me to my desk and forces me to sit on the chair. She then pulls out various tubes of makeup and prepares to dab them on my face.

"Hold up, Chris. I hate makeup. No makeup. Please." I beg.

"Aw, c'mon Tris, you'll look great!" She whines.

"No." I say firmly. "You can force me into any outfit you want-no dresses or skirts, though-but no makeup. Ever."

"Fine," she huffs, knowing the argument was pointless. But I can at least pluck your eyebrows." I open my mouth to object, but before I can form a word Chris interrupts. "It's either that or full-out makeup."

I swallow. "All right."

Christina pulls out a pair of tweezers and gets to work. Five painful minutes later, she hands me a mirror. I gape at my reflection. I look almost pretty. Almost.

"Wow, Christina, you can work wonders. Who knew you could make me look decent with only a pair of tweezers?"

She smiles. "You do look much better. Now for the outfit!" she squeals. She begins rummaging through her bags. Christina hands me a sky blue cropped tank top with a pair of black denim short-shorts and black Converse and sends me to the bathroom.

I come out a minute later. I see my reflection again and stand open-mouthed. I actually look good. Not pretty, but definitely noticeable. I grin at Christina.

"Oh my gosh! You look fantastic!" she shouts.

"Thanks," I say, still smiling.

"Hair time!" Christina says, holding up a curling iron

.

"I want my hair in a ponytail," I pout.

"I'll curl it first, then put it in a boring ponytail," Chris says sighing. "I try to make you pretty, but you insist on no makeup, a ponytail, a plain outfit, and sneakers. Ugh!"

She begins working, wrapping my hair around the warm iron. A few minutes later, she declares me finished.

I look at myself in the mirror as Chris begins to get ready herself. I look stunning. The blue tank top brings out my eyes, complementing them nicely. My shorts match my black Converse, which tie the outfit together. My usually straight blond hair is pulled up with soft curls cascading over my shoulders and tumbling onto my back.

"I'm ready." Chris says, jarring me from my thoughts. "Oh my gosh! It's seven o'clock! We don't want to be late for our first day of sophomore year!" Christina grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house.

"I'm leaving with Chris!" I shout to my brothers in the kitchen. My twin, Uriah, nods, and our older brother, Zeke, yells, "Tris! You're showing too much skin! Now all of the guys will stare at you and I'll have to beat them up!"

I roll my eyes and we climb into her car. We speed off, arriving at school plenty early.

We walk inside the school, Christina chatting the whole way. We enter the office and pick up our schedules. I quickly read mine.

First Period - Physical Science

Second Period - World History

Third Period - English

Lunch

Fourth Period - Art

Fifth Period - Physical Education

Sixth Period - Calculus

"What classes do we have together?" I ask Christina.

"World history, art, and P.E." she replies, glancing at my schedule. We part ways soon after that.

As I'm looking down at my schedule, trying to find my science classroom, I bump into someone. Since I'm so small, I fall down, my books crashing to the ground, too.

"You should watch where you're going!" a deep male voice grumbles from above me. I look up at him. I've never seen him before, so he must be new. His eyes are a deep blue, and they immediately soften at the sight of me. "I...uh...sorry." he mumbles. "I didn't see you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such an idiot about it." I snap. I bend over to gather my books. He crouches down to help me. I glare at him as he hands me my books.

"I'm Four, by the way," he says, holding out his hand. I ignore him. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business." I reply shortly.

"Look, I'm sorry. Do you know where I can find the physical science classroom?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I snap at him before stalking off. _Great. Now I have class with that idiot._

I nearly sprint to class, going the wrong way just to confuse that Four guy, then doubling back a different way.

I arrive at class and sit in the back. I try to listen to the teacher, but my mind keeps drifting to Four and his beautiful eyes and perfect lips. _No. He's an idiot. Stop thinking about him_. I chide myself.

As if on cue, Four enters the room. He looks down at his schedule, then back up at the teacher quickly. He says, "Mr. Cohen? I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new here."

"Ah, you must be T-"

"Please, sir," Four interjects, "Call me Four."

"All right, Four, you can take the seat next to Miss Prior."

I look around, alarmed. The only empty desk is to my left. Four makes his way around the desks and plops down next to me. I notice some of the other girls glaring daggers at me.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he inquires.

"No," I reply shortly. "Leave me alone." He sighs, but allows me to actually pay attention. The whole period, I can feel his eyes on me, which makes it hard to focus. But I don't allow myself to stare back.

 **Four's POV**

I immediately regret being rude to her once I see her face. It is smooth and flawless, but not a makeup kind of flawless. She is wearing no makeup at all. And she's beautiful. Her eyes are wide and gray-blue, and her lips are delicate and full. _I wonder how they would feel on mine_ , I think idly. _No. She hates you._ I mentally scold myself. I watch her storm off.

* * *

I enter the physical science classroom five minutes late.

"Mr. Cohen? I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new here." I say to the teacher in the front of the classroom.

"Ah, you must be T-"

"Please, sir," I say, cutting him off before he tells everyone my real name. "Call me Four."

"All right, Four, you can take the seat next to Miss Prior."

I look towards the rows of desks and see her. She's sitting near the window, and when the morning sun lights up her hair it looks beautiful. She's dressed casually-just a blue tank top that I'm thrilled to see shows me a strip of skin, short black shorts, and Converse-but she looks stunning with her curls elegantly falling over her shoulders. Her blue eyes find mine and I try to ignore the fact that she looks unhappy to see me. I realize with a start that the only empty seat in to the left of her, so her last name must be Prior. I walk to the desk.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I ask her, as nicely as I can.

"No," she huffs. "Leave me alone."

I sigh, and turn back to the teacher. After a few seconds, I look back at her. She's listening intently to what Mr. Cohen is saying. I don't pay attention. Well, I do, but not the teacher. I pay attention to her.

* * *

After class is over, I leave, heading to English, where I meet Zeke, a nice guy, and his girlfriend Shauna.

"Hey Four!" Zeke calls to me just as I'm leaving for third period.

"Yeah?" I yell to him across the classroom.

"Sit with me at lunch. I'll meet you at your locker!"

"Okay!" I say, wondering how he knows where my locker is.

 **Tris's POV**

I'm sitting at our usual lunch table, pretending to be listening to Christina ranting about shoes, when I see him. My eyes meet his dark ones, and I look down, glaring at the table furiously.

"Hey, guys," Zeke calls to our table. "This is Four. Four, this is Shauna, who you already met; Lynn, her little sister; Marlene; Uriah, my little bro; Will; Christina; and Tris, my little sis and Uri's twin."

Four looks at me, frowning. "You guys don't look much alike," he says to Zeke.

"Yeah, Uri and I got Dad's looks, while Tris looks just like Mom do-did." Zeke explains sadly.

"Did your mom just die?" Four asks. I glare at him. How could he be so rude about it? But

somehow I know he isn't trying to be mean-he's just curious.

Uriah gulped. "Yeah," he says, voice quivering. "Last month. Plane crash. It hurt Tris the most."

I look down, my eyes brewing with tears. I blink rapidly, forcing them out. "So," I say trying to sound light. "What's up with you guys and football tryouts?"

Will immediately takes the cue and quickly begins discussing football.

I zone out, my thoughts drifting to my mom, until I hear Uriah asking Four if he's going to try out for football.

"Yep," he says excitedly. "I want to be quarterback." Then he looks at me and smiles, a genuine smile. Maybe I was wrong to judge him so quickly. Maybe he deserves a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I probably won't be able to update for two weeks because I'm going on vacation. Thanks so much for reviewing, Angel1D98! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Four's POV**

Tris looks at me as I mention I want to be quarterback. In her eyes I see curiosity and a bit of sadness, but no anger at me, which surprises me. I smile at her. She gives me a tiny smile back, and then turns to Christina.

I think I stare at her the rest of lunch period. I don't know. It's kind of hard to keep track of time when you are staring at an impossibly beautiful girl. They other guys must notice, because Will stares pointedly at me and then Tris, and then looks back at Uriah and Zeke. Zeke nods to Uriah, as if to say, _I'll scare him into treating her well._

* * *

"Hey, man, you need a ride?" Zeke calls to me from his car.

"Nah, I got my car." I yell back.

"Come over here!"

I walk over to his car, wondering why he needs me.

"Look, Four, I saw you staring my little sis the whole lunch period. You like her?"

"Well...I…"

"Four, I already know the answer. Just say it."

"Okay, uh, yes. I do. I like Tris." Zeke practically growls.

"Look, man, she hates me. I know you don't want me to go after your little sister, given that I'm two years older than her. I get it. She's just so...perfect in everyway...and her laugh..oh, God, her beautiful laugh…" I trail off realizing I saild that out loud. My cheeks redden.

Zeke looks at me. "I'm not saying not to go after her. I think she may like you. But if you hurt her in anyway, I swear, I will kill you."

I nod, completely expecting the threat. But the part I wasn't expecting, the 'I think she may like you' part, left me speechless. I nod dumbly. I turn to walk away when Zeke calls to me.

"Annual 'Start of the School Year Turth or Dare' party at my house!" he calls. "Be there at seven! I'll text you the address!"

"Okay, cool, man, see you at seven, then!" I yell back. I hop into my silver car and drive to my house, thinking about Tris the whole way.

* * *

I step out of the shower at 6:30, my mind still on Tris. I know she'll be at the party because, after all, it's at her house. I quickly change into dark jeans and a clean t-shirt. I hop into my car and drive to Zeke's house using the address he texted me.

I knock on the door and am welcomed by Uriah.

"Hey, man, good to see you've come. Come in, we're just about to start." he says, stepping aside to allow me to enter.

I follow Uriah into the living room, where Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Christina are seated in a circle. I'm disappointed Tris isn't there. _Where could she be_? I wonder.

"Hey, man, take a seat," Zeke says when he sees me. "Uri, go get Tris. I bet she's studying in her room." he says to his little brother. Uriah nods and turns towards the staircase.

"Tris! If you don't get down here this instant, I'll drag you down!"

he yells. I hear a muffled, "Coming," as I sit on the empty couch and Uriah joins us again.

"What to you want, Uri?" Tris asks, appearing in the doorway.

"You to come play with us, duh," he responds, rolling his eyes. She shrugs, and steps into the room.

My heart flutters at the sight of her. She's wearing the same clothes as earlier, and she looks more beautiful than ever. She glances around the room, scowling when she sees that the only empty seat is by me.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Zeke shouts after everyone is seated. "Just a reminder, you can always take off a piece of clothing if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare. And it can't be shoes or socks. It's my house, so I get to go first," he continues, but is cut off by Tris and Uriah.

"I live here, too!" Uriah complains.

"So do I." Tris smirks. "Ladies first."

"Fine," Zeke concedes. I know he has a soft spot for Tris.

"All right." Tris looks around the room, selecting her victim. Her eyes settle on Christina. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Tris asks, waggling her eyebrows. God, she is cute!

Christina reddens. "Will," she mutters.

"What was that?" Tris teases.

"Will." Christinas says louder. Attempting to get the attention off her she says, "Shauna. Truth of dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Uri's stomach." Shauna wrinkles her nose and pulls off her sweatshirt.

"Okay," Shauna continues the game. "Tris. You know the question."

"Dare," she says levelly. Shauna smirks.

"I dare you to straddle Four the rest of the game," she says coolly. Tris turns bright red and walks over to me.

"Woah, woah, I wasn't done. He has to put his arms around your waist, and you have to kiss." Tris turns a deeper shade of red. She slowly climbs onto my lap. I feel my pants bulge. She must notice, too, because she turns scarlet. I wrap my arms around her waist and draw her close. She looks up at my with those wide, innocent eyes. I smile and lean down. I press my lips to her's, gently at first. Her arms lop around my neck, drawing me closer and deepening the kiss. I smile against her lips and kiss her hungrily.

After a moment she pulls back, looking uncertain. I try my best not to look disappointed.

"Four. Truth or dare?"

I can't risk choosing truth. She might ask me who I like. I can't afford that.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me the truth." What!? Not fair! "Who do you like?" How does she not know? I don't hesitate. I pull my shirt off in one swift motion.

 **Tris's POV**

The second Shauna tells me to straddle and kiss Four, I know she knows I like him. I know I turn bright red when I sit on him, and an even brighter red when I feel his pants bulge.

* * *

I have to admit, it surprises me when Four doesn't tell us who he likes. It's probably one of the cheerleaders. I bet it's Molly. I think he was staring at her today.

* * *

The game continues, and I find myself dozing off on Four's shoulder.

"Tris. Tris!" someone calls.

"Huh? What?" I must have fallen asleep.

"Truth or dare?" Marlene asks impatiently.

"Uh, dare." Marlene grins evilly. Oh no.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in Heaven with Four." I feel my cheeks heat up. I look around. Zeke and Uriah look angry, though as overprotective brothers, I'm not surprised.

I stand and walk to the spare bedroom with Four on my heels. He closes the door behind him and I quickly say, "We don't have to kiss. I know you don't want to." He looks taken back.

"No. I want to." he says, surprising me. Why would he want to? _Oh._ I think _Of course he wants to. He doesn't want to be seen as a chicken._

He walks towards me and connects his lips to mine. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back fierecly. He grabs my butt and lifts me into the air. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist as he pushes me againts the wall.

"We're coming in in ten seconds!" Zeke shouts through the door. They begin the countdown, "Ten...nine...eight…"

I'm not sure that Four heard them. He's still kissing me.

"Seven...six…"

He begins to pull away slightly, though his lips are still on mine.

"Five, four, three, two one!" they shout in one breath. The door flies open and they catch us still making out, Four's hands on my butt, and my legs around his waist. We pull apart quickly, both turning red.

"Four!" Zeke snaps. I look up at him surprised. "What were you doing with your hands on her butt? She's only sixteen! Take it slow!" he yells. Four just stnds there and takes it.

"Zeke," I say sharply. "Stop. It was just a dare. It's not like he would have done anything like that if it wasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Surprise! Here's a chapter! It's really, really short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I won't be able to update until at least the 24** **th** **, but it will probably be more like the 29** **th** **. Enjoy!**

 **Four's POV**

Zeke yells at me for a bit after everyone else exits the bedroom. I'm not really listening. I'm thinking about how Tris stood up for me. I wonder why she did that. Unless...Zeke was telling the truth in the school parking lot. That he thinks Tris does really like me.

"Four. Four!" Zeke says, waving a hand in front of my face, jarring me from my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then what did I say?" Zeke questions, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh, that I need to take it slow with your sister and never, ever hurt her if I date her?" I guess. Zeke sighs. I know I've won.

"C'mon," Zeke says, walking out the door. We join the rest of the gang out in the living room. Tris looks between me and Zeke before hesitantly climbing on my lap again. I loop my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Will," Tris says, her voice like a melody to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tris grins, and I know he made the wrong choice. Will must know, too, because he gulps.

"I dare you to drink a shot of whatever concoction Uri makes in the kitchen."

"Uh, okay," Will says, clearly terrified. Uriah claps his hands gleefully and runs off into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Uriah says, entering the living room a few minutes later. In his hand he holds a shot

glass filled with murky, chunky slop. Will accepts the glass from him, before downing it in one gulp.

"Ew! Uriah! What in the name of God was in that?!"

"Lemon juice, flour, melted chocolate chips, crushed Doritos, hot sauce, and last night's pork." Uriah says, clearly pleased with himself. I feel Tris shudder, and I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Continuing," Will says, his face contorted in disgust. "Four. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," I squeak, not wanting to risk having to do a dare with Tris that would just make Zeke mad.

"I'll ask what Tris asked. Who do you like?"

I turned red, but knowing I couldn't take off my pants I muttered, "Tris."

I know Tris heard me because she pulled away from me in surprise. How did she not know? Why else would I have kissed her? Why else would I have allowed her to sit on my lap?

"What was that?" Will asks, teasing.

"Tris." I say louder. "I like Tris."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! It's short, I'm sorry, but I wanted to update today. Please review with ideas (I have writer's block). Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters or plot. Veronica Roth does!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Tris's POV**

I sit on his lap in shock. I feel my cheeks warm as I look around the room, at anything and anyone except Four. I look at Christina, Zeke and Uriah None of them seem surprised. I continue looking around the circle, at Shauna, Will, Lynn and Marlene. They don't seem surprised, either. Am I really that oblivious?

 **Four's POV**

After admitting my feelings for her, Tris shifts in my lap uncomfortably. She looks around the room, at anyone but me, her cheeks bright red.

"Okay,um…" I start, causing Tris to finally look at me. Shock is written all over her face, barely masked by her embarrassment.

"Zeke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the block in your underwear screaming 'I didn't eat the pancakes!'"

"Easy," Zeke says, pulling off his clothes as he stands.

"There is no way I am missing this," Uriah and Shauna say at the same time.

"I'm coming, too," Marlene and Lynn say in unison.

"Let's go, too, Will," Christina says, a knowing smirk on her face.

 **Tris's POV**

"Look, Tris, I'm sorry," Four starts, after everyone else has left, but is cut off my my lips crashing into his. He pulls me closer, indulging me in the kiss.

"Why?" I ask, confused by his apology. He just said he liked me. Why should he apologize? "Why are you sorry?"

"I embarrassed you," he mutters, hugging me to his chest.

"Well, yeah," I say in a 'duh' tone. "You, the amazingly handsome new kid that all the girls are fawning over, just admitted to liking a short, skinny unpopular girl."

He looks shocked. "What? You're stunning, and beautiful, and, heck, no words can accurately describe you."

I blush a red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Tris?" he asks, almost shyly.

"Yeah?" I ask, curious to why his mood suddenly changed.

"Will you go out with me?"

I look up at his perfect face, his spare upper lip and full lower lip, and into his deep, mysterious eyes. I rest my head against his chest, wondering what I did to deserve him.

"Of course." I whisper, barely loud enough for his to hear.

We kiss again, and this time, it feels familiar. I know exactly how we fit together, his arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, and the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each other memorized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is much longer than the last two. Please review!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Four's POV**

I hold Tris close, kissing her gently but passionately. I think I hear the door open, but I'm not sure. And quite honestly, I'm not sure that I care. All I care about is that Tris is in my arms and her lips are on mine.

"GET A ROOM!" Uriah shouts, causing me to jump in surprise and Tris to pull away from me. I redden, and Tris blushes furiously.

"No," Zeke says, quite angrily, "Don't." Everyone looks at him.

"What? Just because I'm fine with her dating him doesn't mean I want my sister to lose her virginity at age sixteen."

Tris blushes even redder than before. "Well, it's not like you are much older than me. And it's not like you or Uriah didn't lose your virginity at sixteen." Tris says, glaring at Zeke. Zeke opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by Christina.

"So, are you guys, like, dating?" Christina asks looking at me and Tris.

Tris blushes and I take her hand, sliding my fingers between her's.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Christina says, smirking.

"Let's continue," Zeke says, glaring slightly at me. He doesn't seem to be mad at Tris, though, even after she yelled at him. He really does have a soft spot for her.

"Shauna. Truth or dare?" Zeke asks, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Dare, obviously," she says sassily.

"I dare you to call Pizza Hut and ask if they have Domino Pizza's number."

"Easy," Shauna grins, whipping out her phone. The phone rings once before someone picks it up.

"Hello, Pizza Hut, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you have the number for Dominoes?" Shauna asks snickering.

"Uh, no, sir, sorry," the person on the other end says before he hangs up.

Shauna looks at Zeke, offended. "He thought I was a man!" she says with disgust.

"Well, we can't be sure is Shauna really is a feminine creature," Uriah points out.

"Feminine creature? Really, Uriah?" Marlene chides him, looking slightly offended.

"He's got a point," Christina speaks up. "How can we be sure?"

"Just ask Zeke," Lynn grumbles. I look over at her. She's slouching in the corner of the couch Will and Christina are sitting on. I had forgotten she was here.

I feel Tris shake on my lap as she laughs.

"Hear about my brother's sex life? No thanks," she says, still amused. I chuckle, too. There is no way I want to hear about Zeke and Shauna's sex life.

"Moving on," Shauna grumbles, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I gonna call this a night," Tris speaks up. "See you guys tomorrow." She pecks me on the lips and whispers, "Can't wait to see you at school," before clambering off my lap and trudging upstairs. I feel my heart sink a little bit as she goes, and decide to go home, too.

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, I think about Tris. About her laugh and her beautiful eyes. About how there was no hesitation in her voice when she said those words, those two words that made me the happiest person alive. _Of course_.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Tris's POV**

The next morning I am silly and light. Everytime I push the smile from my face, it fights its way back. Eventually I stop suppressing it. I brush my hair with a too much enthusiasm until I hear a knock at my door. Christina barges in. Again.

"We're going shopping after school today, no arguments." She states firmly. I sigh, knowing arguing with Christina about fashion is pointless. "I also brought an outfit for today."

She ushers me to my desk chair, pulling out another pair of black denim shorts, even shorter than the ones I wore yesterday.

"I can't wear those, they don't leave anything to the imagination!" I exclaim.

"Believe me, honey, Four will be drooling." she assures me. I smile again, thinking about Four. "That was easy," Christina comments, digging through her bag again. She pulls out a thin maroon sweater.

"Perfect for fall!" Christina squeals. She hands me a pair of black combat boots and sends me off the the bathroom. I decide not to argue with Christina about clothes ever again when I catch sight of myself in the mirror above my dresser.

The shorts cover a bit less than I would like, but still look fine with the rest of the outfit. The sweater Christina picked out is a truly beautiful color, showing off any curves I might have.

"It's great! Thank you so much, Christina!" I say running to hug her.

"Told you so," she says smugly. I slap her arm, and her fangirl turns back on. "Hair time!"

I don't argue with her as she begins to do who-knows-what with my hair. After a few minutes she declares me "school worthy."

I look in the mirror again and gasp. She's done some intricate weaving to my hair, which falls over my left shoulder. She has also pulled out and curled a few shorter pieces of my blond locks to frame my face.

"I love it!"

"Great!" she squeals. "Now you go eat breakfast while I get ready."

I nod and I run downstairs and into the kitchen where my two brothers sit.

"When's Dad getting home?" I ask cheerily, plopping down next to Zeke and across from Uriah.

"Why are you so goddamn happy?" Zeke grumbles, rubbing his eyes. Uriah stares at me for a second.

"She's thinking about Four. And how she's excited to see him today," Uriah says like it's nothing.

"How did you do that?" Zeke inquires, looking between us.

"Twinepathy," Uriah and I say in unison.

"And about Four," Zeke starts,"I don't know how he had the guts to ask you out on the _first day of school_. It took me _five years_ to ask Shauna out." I shrug at the end of his rant.

"And Tris," Zeke speaks again. "I'm not sure about you dating Four. I mean, he's nice and all, but we've known him for one day. When Dad gets back, I'm not sure he'll let you date him. I'm not sure he'll let you date anyone."

"When does he get back?" I ask again.

"Friday," Uriah pipes up.

"Tris!" Christina calls, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Zeke and Uriah," Christina says to my annoyingly overprotective brothers.

"Hi Chrissy-poo," Uriah says, grinning. Christina wears a look of horror.

"I forbid you to repeat that ever again." Christina says sternly.

"Oh, I don't know," Uriah says, still smiling like an idiot.

"C'mon, Tris, let's go," Chris says, turning to me. I grab an apple and follow her.

"I don't need a ride home!" I shout over my shoulder. "Chris is gonna torture-I mean bring me shopping!"

"'Kay," Uriah calls back.

* * *

Christina and I arrive at school and walk inside. Chris tells me something and leaves. I look around for my strikingly handsome boyfriend.

 **Four's POV**

"Tobias! Get up this instant!" my sorry excuse of a father yells, kicking my bedroom door. I bolt out of bed and quickly dash into the shower. After taking a quick, cool shower, I dress in a tight black t-shirt and shorts.

I sneak down the stairs, trying to avoid my father.

"Tobias." _Shoot_.

"Yes, father?" I say turning to him.

"Get out of my sight. Now." I scamper out the front door, doing just what he said.

* * *

I arrive at school really, really early. I go to my locker and retrieve my books and lean against my locker, texting Zeke.

I look up and see her. Tris. My _girlfriend_. She looks absolutely beautiful in short black shorts and a sweater. And she's mine. _Mine_.

"Tris!" I call, waving my hand. She looks towards me and her face lights up. _The exact opposite reaction as yesterday in science_ , I think. I was an idiot when we ran into each other. I can't believe that, now, 24 hours later, I'm _dating_ her.

Tris runs over to me and launches herself into my arms. I hold her close and kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me with her innocent blue eyes.

"As cheesy as this sounds, I missed you." I say, hugging her tighter.

"I missed you, too," she whispers. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine firmly for a soft, gentle kiss. We pull apart, and I grab her hand.

"Let's go to class," she says, looking up at me. I kiss her forehead and we start off to science.

I catch a few jealous glares aimed at Tris from a few girls. She doesn't seem to notice. I hope, for her sake, they don't act upon their jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I don't have a good reason. I just haven't been motivated to write. I only got one review on my last chapter, so if you want more, review! Also, tell me what you want to happen. I'm writing this story for you, and I will try to incorporate your ideas. For those of you who gave me ideas before, I will incorporate them in the next few chapters. Thank you so much for sticking around and patiently waiting for this chapter. It's kind of a filler, but it's and update nonetheless. I'm going to stop writing this so you can actually read the chapter. You guys mean so much to me..okay, I'm rambling..love you! Enjoy! Review!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Tris's POV**

"Hey, Four," I say, kissing him on the cheek as I drop into the seat next to him. All of our other friends are already seated around our usual lunch table. Four wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispers, his lips brushing my ear. I snuggle closer to him.

"So," Zeke starts conversationally, "I think we should do something fun tonight like-"

"Sorry, but Tris and I are going shopping after school today." Christina interrupts.

"Don't remind me," I grumble, turning my face into Four's shoulder. He chuckles and holds me tighter.

"Whatever, we can go tomorrow," Zeke says, brushing off Christina's comment. "Anyway, we should go paintballing." I perk up at this idea, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"I like this idea," I say.

"Me too," Lynn says, cheerful for once. Everyone agrees in some form, making it official. We agree to meet at the local paintballing place tomorrow at four.

* * *

"Come on Tris!" Christina shrieks in my ear. "We get to go shopping now!" I groan as she grabs me by the wrist and begins dragging me away.

"At least let me say goodbye to Four." I reason. Christina grudgingly agrees and I joyfully scamper down the hall to his locker.

"Tris!" Four call when he sees me. I run into his arms and sigh contently.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Other than the fact that I am being dragged away to be tortured by Christina, yes," I say, burying my face in his chest.

"Ah, yes. Shopping," he says with a smirk. I lightly smack him in the chest.

"I came to say goodbye," I whisper.

"Until tomorrow," he says and leans down to fit his lips to mine. We kiss for a glorious few seconds until I hear Christina shout my name. I pull away and turn around.

"Come on, Tris!" Christina yells.

"Have fun," Four says, smirking. I glare at him, peck him on the lips once more, and dash off after Christina.

"About time," Chris mutters to me. "You took your time, didn't you?" I grin in response and follow her to her car. I hop in the passenger seat and prepare myself for the many hours of pain ahead of me.

* * *

"No." I cross my arms stubbornly. "I will _not_ go in that store," I say referring to the lingerie store in front of me.

"C'mon, Tris," Christina whines. "Four will be swooning over you."

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Christina grabs my wrist and keeps hold of me with her death grip, even as I struggle to get away. She drags me into the store and pulls me behind a row of underwear.

"If you make a scene now, people will notice you," Chris points out with a smug smirk.

"Fine." I concede. "But I'm not buying any dresses." The smirk falls right off Christina's face.

"Just one," she begs.

"Whatever!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air, exasperated. "But we get out of here in ten minutes."

"Deal," Christina says, shaking my hand.

* * *

We leave the lingerie store ten minutes later, an overstuffed bag in my hands. Christina drags me to various stores, picking out skinny jeans, boots, skirts (a loophole Christina found in our "only one dress" agreement) and tops. Finally, _finally_ , Chris announces we have come to our final stop. We walk into a store with dresses displayed everywhere.

"Oh my God, Tris!" Christina shrieks. I walk over to her and see her standing by a long, flowy black dress. It's strapless, with a tight top half and a flowing skirt.

"It's perfect!" Chris squeals.

"Yeah, I guess," I agree, bored out of my mind.

"We're getting it." Christina decides.

"Does that mean we're done?" I ask perking up. She nods and I sigh with relief. We grab the dress, pay, and head back to Christina's car.

* * *

That night, I fall asleep thinking of Four for the second night in a row. _I can't wait to see him tomorrow_ I think happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for not updating in forever. Your reviews made me want to update faster, but I fractured my arm and wasn't able to type until know. Thank you for your patience and please review! I need ideas!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Tris's POV**

"Wake up, Tris!" my brother calls from outside my bedroom door, disturbing my peaceful slumber. "Christina is here and we're leaving in half an hour!" Just as he finishes, Christina opens my door and comes in for the third time this week.

"I'm here to pick out your outfit since we all know you have absolutely no sense of style," Christina says bluntly. I begin to protest, but she cuts me off by yanking the covers off my warm, comfortable bed. "Shower. Now." She says, pointing a freshly manicured finger at the door. I get up, grumbling, and head to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Christina announces, stepping aside so I can see myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a flannel shirt tucked into my distressed, light wash skinny jeans with a thin, braided brown leather belt with my high-top white Converse. My hair is intricately weaved in a complicated braid over my shoulder, and, thankfully, my face is free of any makeup.

"You really can't decide what season it is, can you, Chris?" I joke. "One day you dress me in shorts that are way too short and shirt that is also way too short, and two days later I'm in long pants and a flannel!"

She grins and rolls her eyes. "I can change your outfit, it you want." she says, smirking. She holds up one of the skirts she forced me to buy and a shirt that is _way_ too short.

"No, no, this is fine," I say hurriedly. She laughs, grabs my arm, and pulls me out the door.

* * *

"Do you need a ride home?" Four asks me as we walk out of school hand-in-hand. I shake my head, then shiver. Chicago weather is truly unpredictable. Yesterday it was seventy-five degrees and sunny, and today it's fifty-five degrees and cloudy. I'm suddenly glad Christina put me in long pants and a flannel.

"Are you cold?" my boyfriend asks, concerned. He slips off his black windbreaker and pulls it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I say squeezing his hand. We stop at his car and Four kisses my forehead.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Four asks, looking concerned.

"Four, I'll be fine. Plus, you have to be at work in-" I pause and check my watch,"-fifteen minutes. I live in the opposite direction as Tori's Ice Cream Parlor."

"I know, I'm just worried about you. Zeke and Uriah aren't going to be around, and I don't want you to get hurt. Text me when you get there, okay? And, if I don't hear from you in an hour, I'm calling the police."

I laugh and roll my eyes until I see that he's serious. "Four, seriously, I'll be fine. Who would want to hurt me?" I say laughing, but also confused about his sudden overprotection.

"Okay, I'll see you at paintballing at five." he says, pulling my into his warm arms. He leans down and kisses me softly.

"See you at five," I echo as I wave goodbye. I pull Four's jacket around me tighter, missing the warmth of his arms as I begin my journey home.

* * *

I yelp in pain and surprise when a fist collides with my jaw. A hand covers my mouth, while another covers my eyes. I'm lifted off the sidewalk and shoved into a wall, probably in an alley. I bite into the hand covering my mouth as hard as I can until the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. The hand pulls away, and the attacker swears. The hand over my eyes also moves away. I can finally see my attackers. There are _three_ of them.

"Hello, Tris." One of the attackers says in mock pleasantness. I swerve my head to see him. Peter. The school bully. I look more closely at the other two. Drew and Al, his mindless minions. I squirm, kicking my legs. One hits Peter in the leg. He looks infuriated. I doubt it hurt; I can't kick with power from this awkward position Drew and Al are holding me up against the wall in. Peter steps closer to me punching me in the temple. Hard. I struggle to remain conscious.

"Now, Tris. It is not kind to kick others," Peter says mockingly.

"Leave me alone." I demand weakly. I hate how my voice sounds powerless and pleading. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You did to me." a new voice protests. A figure steps out of the shadows. Lauren, the biggest slut in the school. "You took the newbie away from me before he had the chance to see what he was missing out on. A _real_ woman." Lauren says, strutting towards me. "Now I want you to break up with him, or else I will destroy you. Your choice," she says stopping in front of me.

"You can't make me do that," I argue feebly, my head pounding.

"I can do whatever I want." Lauren says harshly, then turns to Peter. "Do whatever you want with her. I'm done." Lauren turns on her heel and walks away, heels clicking on the cement ground.

Peter turns to me, smirking evilly. A heavy hand gropes along my chest. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh.

That's when I start screaming. I had been holding off, trying to stall for time, hoping someone would find me. I knew Peter would hurt me when I made noise, but I had no choice now. I screamed, continuing even when Peter punched and kicked me to no end. I screamed, ignoring the burning of my raw throat, the pain I felt all over my body from Peter's continuing assault.

"Tris!" I heard the voice, my savior, in the distance. "Tris!"

"Four!" I shouted, flailing. I saw him round the corner, and his dark, stormy eyes were that last thing I saw before Peter's fist collided with my temple and the shouting world around me faded into darkness.

* * *

"Tris. Tris. Tris, please, Tris, wake up. Please." I feel Four's hand in mine and his lips brushing my ear as he whispers to me. I groggily open my eyes.

"Four." I murmur.

He looks up from where his face was buried in my hair and grins at me. He kisses me sloppily. "Tris." he says against my lips. I look at my surroundings and find that I'm in a bedroom, presumably Four's. I'm lying on a twin bed with a gray comforter, across from a gray desk, the only other furniture in this plain, gray room.

"What happened?" I ask. "You know, after you came."

Four looks at me seriously. "I beat them up until they were begging for mercy, then left them in the alley," he explains, touching my cheek softly. "This is why I'm worried about you, Tris. There are people who want to hurt you."

"He touched me, Four. Peter. He touched me." Four's eyes turn stone-cold. "Not in the way you're thinking," I say slowly. "But almost."

Four squeezes my hand. "Why?" Four doesn't elaborate, but I know he's talking about Peter's motivation to hurt me.

"Lauren. She had Peter and Drew and Al do it for her. Then she told me I had to break up with you so she could get with you. She said she would destroy me if I didn't." I whisper, like if I talk too loud, Lauren will hurt me again. "But I don't wanna break up with you." I add, hating how weak my voice sounds.

"I don't want you to, either." Four whispers, his lips brush against mine. "And though it's selfish as hell, I cannot lose you." I nod and he adds,"I'll protect you."

I press my lips to his, only to break apart when a voice from downstairs shouts, "Tobias!"

Four pulls away from me, startled. He looks around wildly, fear in his eyes.

"Tobias?" I repeat, looking at my boyfriend.

"I was going to tell you," he says hurriedly,"but I hadn't gotten the chance. You can call me that when we're alone." Tobias kisses me again. "I like it coming from your lips," he adds.

"Tobias!" a man says, this time right outside the door. "I'm coming in!" The door opens, and Tobias's fingers spring apart from mine. A man walks in with a belt in his right hand. _He's going to beat Tobias_ , I think, alarmed.

"You didn't tell me we had company," the man growls, hiding the belt behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Father," Tobias squeaks. "Tris goes to my school, and I found three boys also from our school beating her up. I helped her, and she fell unconscious, so I helped her back here. She had only just woken up."

"Well, Tobias," his father growls. "If you would be so kind to show her to the door." he says gesturing behind him.

Tobias helps me stand, supporting most on my weight. I hadn't noticed the pain before, but now, I can hardly think straight. We walk out the door and down the stairs to the front door.

"Call Zeke or Uriah to pick you up," Tobias orders gently. I nod and press my lips to his briefly. "Call me when you get home." I nod again, and open the door. I slowly step outside and pull out my phone.

I call Uri, not wanting to deal with Zeke's overprotective rants right now. Uriah picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Uri, can you pick me up?" I ask, exhausted.

"Sure, where are you?"

I quickly give Tobias's address and hang up. I sit on the front steps of Tobias's house and try to ignore the yelps and shouts coming from upstairs. Going inside would only make it worse for Tobias. Uriah's car pulls up and I clamber off the steps and slowly and painfully walk towards it.

"Hi, Uri, thanks for coming." I say, slumping against the seat.

Uriah turns to look at me. "What the hell happened to you?"


End file.
